The Blue Spirit
by oreocreampie
Summary: Instead of sneaking into the arena, Korra remained on the Island during her stay away from the compound. Mako and Bolin are now police officers, leaving probending behind. They were the best of their class, able to bring down Republic City's most heinous criminals. Yet, there was one criminal that always managed to elude them—The Blue Spirit. Written in third person - Mako.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy, please read and review! :]

* * *

"This is so humiliating." He groaned as he paced back and forth by the entrance.

"Quit complaining. It's an easy job, and no one is even here but the two of us. At least we get to relax." His brother responded, tired of his brother's brooding.

"We graduated at the top of our class, now because of one thief we failed to catch we're stuck on guard duty? Tell me, how does that make any sense?" Mako retorted, frustrated with his current status among the other officers.

"Uh, bro? Don't you remember? We kind of left the scene to catch him… and the building sort of … you know, collapsed." Bolin answered, a hint of amusement lining his words. "Don't forget, we also-"

"I know what happened!" Mako cut off, "It's just so… infuriating! How did he manage to slip between us? We're the best the force has!"

"It happens to the best of us. I don't see why you're still this upset about it, it happened over a week ago. It's not like we're the only ones he managed to outsmart. I heard that even the chief lost him when she was in hot pursuit."

Mako and Bolin, the fabulous bending brothers turned police officers, were on guard duty Friday night. After Hasook ditched the fire ferrets, the brothers were out of the tournament because they couldn't find a replacement water bender. Realizing their bending talent, Lin Beifongherself invited the brothers to attend her Police Academy. Despite their work with the Triple Threats, Lin was able to look passed it and gave them a chance. They passed with flying colors and worked their way up as officers. As rookies with former affiliations with the Triple Threats, the brothers weren't met with friendly greetings. They had to earn the trust and respect of the other officers, and they did so by bringing in crook after crook. Eventually, they were respected officers among their coworkers, but after their debacle last week, the chief cut their responsibilities down and assigned them simpler missions typically reserved for newer recruits. Mako was offended by his demotion, but Bolin didn't seem to care much at all. The job was easier, and the pay was still the same. Mako, on the other hand, let his pride affect his mood a little too much. He blamed the Blue Spirit, the notorious thief that stole everything from precious information to royal artifacts from Republic City's museums and even their own Police Headquarters. Mako and Bolin chased the Blue Spirit into an abandon building after he retrieved some police files from their office. With some rough bending, Mako and Bolin managed to destroy the infrastructure's main support system, causing the entire building to collapse. Though no one was hurt, the Blue Spirit got away without a trace, and the building's demolition destroyed a nearby shop. The chief was furious with the brothers' recklessness and moved them from the Alpha Squad to the Gamma Squad. Now, Mako and Bolin were on guard duty posted at the Fire Nation Exhibit in the museum. The exhibit was to open tomorrow. It was a grand opening, famous political figures from around the world were supposed to attend, and even the Royal Fire Lord herself. Lin, the chief, had the brothers on guard not because she was demoting them, but because she really needed serious officers for the job.

Mako chuckled at his brother's remark at the chief. "Yeah, I heard about that too. Well, I guess I don't feel so ashamed anymore of our abilities if even our esteemed chief of police wasn't able to catch the Blue Spirit."

"The Bluuuuue Spirit." Bolin wiggled his fingers in the air stressing the second word like it was some ghost. "Who do you think he is?"

"Beats me, he hides behind a blue mask. The mask looks ancient, like something our grandparents would have for decoration or something. I can't think of anywhere they still sell masks like that." The mask looked like a prop used in theater or Chinese Opera. The facial expressions were dramatically highlighted in white, the rest of the face painted navy blue.

"Maybe he's not from around here. He did show up out of the blue a month ago. No pun intended. What files did he steal exactly? I never found out after Lin scolded us for destroying that building."

"Our files." Mako said with venom. "That criminal now has dirt on every police officer in Republic City."

"Seriously?!" Bolin said. He was stunned. He didn't know how serious the situation was until now. The Blue Spirit now knew the stats of all the officers on the force. Who's a bender, what kind of bender, specialties and skills—everything.  
"Wow, no wonder Lin was so mad. I thought she was just over reacting or PMSing. I didn't know personal records were stolen."

Mako let out a short sarcastic laugh. "Whoever he is, we better get him soon. That mask gave me nightmares."

"It's not that bad. He dresses like every other thief, black attire and everything. Its just his face."

Mako didn't respond to his brother's comment. When he was fighting with the Blue Spirit, he could only see a pair of bright eyes behind the mask. They looked like a grey-blue, but that might have been from the color of the mask. The thief never attacked Mako, only danced around his attacks as he and his brother threw punches of fire and earth at him. It was typical behavior for a criminal like the Blue Spirit: to evade and never attack.

The night was seemingly dull and quiet. They were on a joke mission in their minds. Lin didn't stress how important their assignment was because she didn't want them to panic; she figured the two could take care of themselves and whatever might happen at a museum. She wasn't too worried. Out of nowhere, Mako heard a low, but loud, grumble coming from behind him. He was too accustomed to the sound to be shocked. It was Bolin's stomach, hungry even though they had dinner only a few hours ago.

"How are you hungry again?"

"What, I'm a growing boy! But really, I am pretty hungry. You think I could run down the block real quick and grab us something to eat?"

Normally Mako would oppose, leaving their post would be unprofessional and irresponsible. But tonight has been uneventful, he had no doubt he could handle whatever situation might happen for the 15-20 minutes Bolin would go and get some food. "I don't see why not, it's almost midnight and we're here for another few hours until the others take our place."

"Alright, I'll be right back with dumplings for two."

Bolin took off without hesitation, being led by his gut rather than his brain. Mako took advantage of his absence and did some reflection, mainly reflecting his career. Some of the high points were when they were the underdogs at the probending arena, proving to the entire city that they were a force not to be messed with. A few more when he successfully caught important gang leaders as a police officer. He still couldn't believe how he let a low-life thief escape from him. He was nothing, if not persistent, always determined to hit his mark. It's been almost 20 minutes, Bolin would be back any moment. Mako checked the side door, waiting to see a silhouette of his brother approaching with food in his hands. The light in the museum was dimly lit, only emergency lights were on, but the Fire Nation Exhibit was lit entirely. Mako got bored waiting for Bo. He leaned himself against the wall in the hallway near the entrance of the Fire Nation Exhibit. That way, he was still technically guarding the Exhibit and he could see the side door to see if Bolin would enter the museum. Another 10 minutes passed by and Mako was starting to doze off from hunger and fatigue. Mako wasn't hungry before, but the anticipation of dumplings made his mouth water. Mako's eyes would flutter close and his head would drop, jolting him back awake. He never really fell asleep, but his mind was out of it. As his head was bobbing, his nose caught something in the air. It was the smell of dumplings! Mako jumped up and looked at the door. There was no sign of an entry or Bolin. It was strange—Bolin couldn't have reentered the museum without Mako letting him in. But the aroma of dumplings was definitely stirring in the air. It shouldn't be taking Bolin half an hour to run down the block to get some noodles. The restaurant was open 24 hours, and they've been there later and got their food within 15 minutes. Bolin should be back with those dumplings. But where was he? How did he get in? And where is that dumpling smell coming from?!

Mako followed the scent: it was coming from the Fire Nation Exhibit. Did Bolin somehow manage to get in without him? Why didn't Bolin wake him up to eat if he saw him drifting off to sleep? When Mako turned the corner to enter the Exhibit, he saw the source of the smell.

"Bo, did you start to eat with-" Mako's minor annoyance at his brother died in the moment he made eye contact with her. There, leaning over the counter show case, was a woman dressed in all black popping dumplings in her mouth. Mako and the woman both widened their eyes, frozen in place. Mako surveyed the woman; she had darker skin than most citizens of Republic City, a mocha color. Two small ponytails framed her face. She wore black gear that covered every inch of her skin below her neck, had the rest of her hair in a high ponytail, and gazed at him with incredibly bright blue sapphire eyes. Next to her laid some rope, cables, tools, and a mask—the mask of the Blue Spirit. When his gaze returned to her face, he noticed that she was no longer shocked, but… amused? She had a smirk on and eyed him up and done, completely shameless. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." She purred as she popped another dumpling in her mouth. "I didn't know you were working with your partner today. Well, this just complicates things just a bit." She spoke with such finesse, it was as if she was entirely undeterred by the presence of a cop.

"You're the Blue Spirit?" Mako said accusingly, his voice going higher as he spoke.

"Shocker, isn't it?" She popped the last dumpling in her mouth, savoring the taste.

"You are under arrest." Mako stated, readying his gun at the woman.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she responded, her body not moving from her casual position against the counter.

"And why not?"

"Because, we're surrounded by Fire Nation Artifacts. And as I recall, the Fire lord herself is coming tomorrow to view it, her and all the important leaders from around the world. We wouldn't want to damage anything in here, now would we, Officer Mako."

Mako froze. She knew whom he was, and that his brother was his partner. Did she do something to him already? Where is he now? Her voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh, and I wouldn't try fire bending either, don't want you to burn the building down again, you know." She was mocking him. She knew exactly what he did and what he was capable of.

"I don't need my bending to stop a criminal like you." Mako spat, fastening his weapon in his holster. Tension began building up as the Blue Spirit had already had all of her things packed while he began his approach. Her mask was off, hanging behind her head by its strap.

"It's such a shame." She said and shook her head. She slid her mask and hood on and faced Mako, who was only a few feet away, cuffs ready. She raised her arms to him, surrendering her wrists to him. As Mako was about to cuff her, her palms flicked forward, sending an invisible force slamming into Mako's body. He was blown through the entrance and against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. When he looked back up from the floor, she was gone. Mako couldn't comprehend what just happened. Did she just air bend? No, that was impossible, the only air benders in existence were Avatar Aang's descendants. And none of them matched the physique of the Blue Spirit. The way her body curved, she was lean and quite frankly… beautiful. Mako shook his head, he couldn't think of her like that. She was a criminal, the reason why he was put on guard duty to begin with. He couldn't go admiring her physical features—she was the enemy.

"Mako!" His head snapped up turned to see the source of the sound. It was Bolin, standing outside the door, yelling his name. Mako got up off the floor and let Bolin in, returning to the exhibit.

"Bolin… you won't believe what just happened." Mako began to say, but Bolin interrupted him. "Me first bro. I just have to tell you this real quick. The most random thing happened." Mako just nodded, letting his brother go first.

"First off, sorry for being late. I hope you weren't worried or too hungry, but I got three orders of dumplings instead of two, just in case." Bolin smiled, winking at his brother when he continued, "But I have a good reason. On my way back to the museum, my foot caught on something and it made me dive forward down into the ground. It didn't make any sense! The sidewalk was completely flat! Before I could even lift myself off the ground, there was a rumble in the ground like an earthquake was happening. Then the dumplings went flying and disappeared on top of one of the rooftops. So I had to go back and grab more." Bolin was using wide hand gestures to tell his story, as if that would make his story any more believable.

"Sure, sure Bo. I'm sure that's why it took you so long. You randomly tripped over your own two feet and earthquake that only you felt sent our food flying over the roof, makes complete sense. It's a good story, you should tell it when you go on your dates with Asami." Mako said, his words doused in sarcasm. Bolin just rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't believe me." As Bolin made his way to the counter to set up the food, he asked "So, what was it that happened that was so unbelievable?"

Mako took a deep breath and decided to put it simply. "The Blue Spirit was here."

* * *

I don't know if i'll continue this... it's so random haha. hope you liked it. please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't planning on continuing this... but since every review this story has gotten said to, i did lol. So here's chapter 2, i'm working on chapter 3 now. Hope you like it :] Please Read and Review

* * *

The words hung in the air. There was a moment of silence where the two brothers just stared at each other. Mako was waiting for a response. Bolin blinked a few times, and snickered.

"Haha, good one. You almost got me there." Bolin laughed to himself, still unpacking the dumplings.

"I'm serious. When I was waiting for you, I sort of dozed off. I smelled dumplings coming from the exhibit. I thought you were back, but when I turned the corner, there she was where you are now at the counter… eating dumplings… which is what you're exactly doing right now…" Mako's voice trailed off, he heard how ridiculous his story sounded as he told it to Bolin.

"First off, why would the Blue Spirit be eating at a time like this? And second off, did you say SHE?! The Blue Spirit is a man, not a woman. We would have been able to tell if he was a she." Bolin snickered as he outlined the curves of a woman's body in the air.

"No, it's a woman, trust me. And she's definitely not from around here. She had smooth dark skin, almost caramel colored. She had like chocolate-brown hair that was all tied up under her hood. And she had these brilliant blue eyes…" Mako was describing her physical features, his eyes staring off like he was picturing that she was still here. Mako broke out of his reminiscence at the snapping of Bolin's fingers.

"Uh, earth to Mako. What are you doing? You're basically describing some hot chick from your dreams or something, not a notorious thief. Whoever she is, I want to meet her." Bolin winked as he taunted his brother.

"The Blue Spirit is—a—woman!" Mako stressed, trying his best to get his point across through Bolin. "She broke in here somehow without making a single sound. She knew my name and that me and you were partners. I don't even know what she took. She left without a trace, even taking her takeout boxes with her."

Bolin was taking Mako more seriously with his change of tone while chewing his food. Bolin wasn't sure what to believe. There was no evidence of a force of entry, nothing appeared to be stolen, and there was no suggestion that a thief, who Bolin still believed to be a man, was ever here except for Mako's eyewitness account. After swallowing his food, Bolin responded.

"Okay, okay. Let me get this straight. You're trying to convince me that Republic City's most wanted thief, the Blue Spirit, is a woman who broke in here without a sound and decided to eat her late night snack while committing a crime in the presence of an officer? And you didn't even believe me about the dumplings, but you want me to believe this? Did she even take anything? Nothing seems to be missing."

Mako scanned the room. Nothing appeared to be gone, but upon closer inspection, the counter showcase she was leaning on before was unlocked. Mako walked to where Bolin was and opened the showcase. Everything was spaced equally, making it appear as if all the artifacts were purposely placed. Mako examined the velvet and saw a ring indentation that was slightly covered by an old fire nation necklace.

"Look here," Mako said to Bolin as he pulled him down for a closer look, "You see this ring? Under the necklace. She definitely did take something, and tried to disguise it by moving the other pieces around. Whatever she took, it was something denser with a cylindrical bottom. The velvet ring won't last long, its been temporarily indented."

As the brothers stood up, Mako looked at Bolin in the eye and placed his hands on Bolin's shoulders. "Please tell me you believe me." Mako begged.

Bolin sighed, "Let's say I do believe you Mako—that the Blue Spirit really did rob us while we were guarding this exhibit. What now? There isn't any real proof that 'she'," Bolin air quoted around the word, "was ever here and that she actually took something. The only people that would know are the ones who set up the display, and I'm pretty sure they don't work with the museum employees and are probably back in the Fire Nation. Maybe, and this is hard for me to say, but you said yourself that you dozed off. But just maybe… you were a bit tired, and you possibly dreamt the whole thing?"

Mako's eyes grew wide, appalled by the accusation, "Are you serious now Bo?! I was NOT dreaming. She was here, and when I was about to cuff her, she air bended me across the room and into the hallway. That's why I was on the floor when you yelled my name to let you in."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there Mako. Did I just hear you say air bended?" Bolin raised his eyebrow, watching Mako nod.

"Yup, that decides it. I was going to give your story some credit, but you lost me on that. Air bending? Seriously Mako? The only air benders in existence are Councilmen Tenzin and his kids. And I guess you could count the Avatar, but she's been cooped up in the South Pole since the death of Avatar Aang."

Mako slumped down against the counter. He was going insane. The most wanted thief in Republic City not only made him feel like an inferior officer, but now she made him look like an insane lunatic in front of his brother. Granted the story was a bit outrageous, he couldn't believe that his own brother doubted him. Mako saw Bolin crouch down to his level and put his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Hey bro, I'm sorry. Okay, I don't doubt you anymore, when have I ever? It's just a bit hard to swallow. If you really saw the Blue Spirit, then that's all I need to hear. It took a while for the news to set in, but there isn't any reason why I shouldn't trust you."

Mako let out a breath of relief. "Thanks Bolin. But you're right, it is hard to swallow. I don't have any real proof and the exhibit opens tomorrow. What am I supposed to do? Should I report this to the chief?"

"Honestly Mako, I don't think she'll buy it. And I think she'll just laugh at the two of us. We don't know what she stole, or if she stole anything for certain. That mark could have been from something else, who knows? Right now, lets just finish these dumplings before they get cold. I think Lee and Chan are going to be here in an hour to take our places. We just have to stick this out a bit longer, and then we can go home and rest. Plus, we can check the situation out tomorrow; we're on patrol for the exhibit anyways. Remember Lin wanted extra security because all those important leaders are coming?"

"Yeah, I remember. It looks like I just have to pretend this didn't happen in the meantime," Mako said, defeated. "Pass me some dumplings, would you?"

The curators seemed to not have noticed if anything was missing, if anything was missing at all. Mako let himself unwind a bit as he, Bolin, and a handful of his coworkers were posted around the exhibit. Two were by the entrance of the exhibit, one by the emergency exit, and the rest where scattered along the walls inside the exhibit. The Chief was escorting the Fire Lord. The rest of the force was outside. The exhibit opened at 11 am, and was expecting the Fire Lord and other key leaders at noon. By the time the clock struck 12, Mako was calm and relaxed. The curators reviewed all the pieces before the exhibit was opened, and 2 hours later, everything was still going on fine. When the Fire Lord arrived, everyone divided to the two sides of the room, making her a rather wide path to walk down. Lining the walkway were several journalists and cameramen. Before she entered, all other VIPs were announced as they walked into the exhibit. All Council members were introduced first, next representatives from each district of the United Republic, and then Fire Nation leaders. General Iroh of the United Forces was among them, son of the Fire Lord. Finally, Mako could see the Fire Lord herself enter the exhibit and then the cameras went flashing like crazy. She walked with poise and graceful posture, very much like Fire Nation Royalty. When she reached the rest of the political figures behind the podium, she began her speech.

"Thank you all for joining me and my nobles today for this remarkable presentation of the Fire Nation Exhibit here at Museum of Republic City. It is a great honor to have the precious treasures of my ancestors glorified here at the center of unity my father and Avatar Aang have worked so hard to construct. I have extended the invitation of this event to two people I hold very dear to my heart. Please help me welcome my father, the Ambassador for World Balance, Zuko and the successor of Avatar Aang himself, Avatar Korra."  
Mako thought the cameras went crazy for the Fire Lord, but when Zuko and the Avatar were announced, the flashes increased ten fold. Mako was blinded by the flashes of cameras as Zuko and Korra walked down the path. He couldn't even catch a glimpse of the two honored guests. It was unbelievable that Zuko was here, and even more unbelievable that the Avatar was also here in Republic City. Zuko left Republic City in the hands of the elected Council Members. He rarely visited Republic City. The Avatar was last heard of training in the South Pole. It must have been a secret because if the Avatar left that block of ice, it would have been world news. As the number of flashes dwindled, Mako's eyes adjusted to see Zuko take his place next to his daughter and the Avatar take her place next to General Iroh. When she turned around, Mako's jaw dropped. It was her—the Blue spirit.

* * *

Bam! I know this is a bit shorter than the first, but i promise the next chapter will be longer. Please Read and Review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Oh, and I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback, I didn't think this story was worth continuing (that's why i haven't updated it x] ) But if people want more, I'll give them more haha. So thanks to all who reviewed and PM-ed me. Be sure to check out my other stuff or go on **ssmakorra dot tumblr dot com** ** for Makorra fanfiction** written by a lot of different people lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback! It's been helpful, keep them coming! I promise that the next chapter will have more mokorra moments! **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Zuko made a short speech, recollecting the memories he and Avatar Aang shared when building The United Republic. When he finished thanking everyone for the display, he asked if the Avatar would like to offer a few words. General Iroh whispered something in her ear and her lips stretched into a grin. Mako didn't see the Avatar smiling, he saw the cocky girl who escaped his grasp not once, but twice now. As the Avatar approached the podium, she surveyed the audience. Her eyes briefly met with his, sapphire meeting gold, and then Mako swore he saw her giggle as she finished skimming the room. The Avatar spoke of her plans now that she was in Republic City to stay. Her voice was falling on adorned ears, that is except for one pair. She announced that she was here to help the Council deal with the bending triads and the Equalist movement, that she was going to help Chief Beifong take down as many criminals as possible to clean up the streets. This made Mako scoff, '_Oh the irony_' he thought to himself. After her speech was over, the curators announced that food was offered in the next room. Everyone who wasn't in the line up at the front of the room exited, including a few officers and the press. Mako was one of the officers who stayed behind. The guests of honor were free to roam about the exhibit, looking from showcase to showcase. He did his best to eavesdrop on the conversation the Avatar was having with General Iroh while they were looking at old uniforms in the wall mount.

"It's about time, Korra." Iroh said as he nudged Korra.

"It was fun while it lasted. I kind of liked being here in secret. I didn't know the press could be so… persistent."

"You'll get used to it. Though, I'm sorry to say, I don't think they'll get bored of you anytime soon."  
Korra's lips began to protrude forward, into a pout. Out of his dark suspicions of this girl, Mako couldn't deny that it was kind of cute to see her like that and allowed himself a small smile.

"Ahh, you're a tough girl Kor. The press is the least of your worries. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you this all day. What was it my grandfather wanted from you the last night? I saw him bugging you, but he seemed to have won whatever it was you two were talking about."

Korra shrugged her shoulders, "mmm it was nothing big. He talked to me about how his uncle gave him something a long time ago that meant redemption for him. He had trouble locating it and needed some help. It's actually the very same uncle you were named after. General Iroh—the Dragon of the West."

"Oh? That's something. He used to tell me how Iroh was his guide, that he was more of a father than Ozai ever was. I'm genuinely glad my mom named me after him, I feel closer with him, somehow." As Iroh was about to continue, his mother called for him. He excused himself from Korra and headed across the room. Mako took his chance.

"Why hello there, AVATAR Korra." Mako greeted, emphasizing the word 'avatar'.

Korra turned away from the display to the officer, confused at first. When recognition registered, her lips pulled back into a smirk—the same one she gave him last night.

"Hello Officer. Is there something I can do for you?" Korra's sarcastic tone annoyed Mako. She was toying with him again.

"Mind telling me what you, the Avatar, stole from here last night?"

Her face didn't falter from her grin, as if she was expecting his accusation. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I was with the Fire lord's family last night." He was sick of the games, so Mako got right to the point.

"You're the Blue Spirit, and I'm going to take you down." Mako said through gritted teeth.

"The Blue Spirit? Funny name."

"Am I interrupting something?" a soft, wearied voice spoke from behind the two. The two turned to see Zuko standing behind them with a look of worry and hilarity.

"Ah, Master Zuko. What a coincidence that you popped up. This officer here, Officer?"

"Mako." There was no patience in his tone.

"Yes, well Officer Mako here started telling me of the Blue Spirit. You didn't elaborate much about this Blue Spirit, care to enlighten us?"

Before Mako could speak, Zuko cut in laughing. "The Blue Spirit? Honestly, I didn't know that ghost would still be haunting me today, it's been so long." Both Korra and Mako looked at Zuko with bewilderment as Zuko continued. "The Blue Spirit was what they called me when I kidnapped Avatar Aang from Admiral Zhao. I had to disguise myself, so I put on a mask to conceal my identity. The fire nation made me a public enemy along with the avatar. This was all before I joined Aang's side and I was still trying to capture him to regain my honor."  
"But why did they call you the Blue Spirit?" Mako asked.

"Because of the mask I wore. It was a traditional mask painted blue. It had all the features you could imagine: white war paint, fanged teeth, the whole package."

"Ahh, so that's why you were called the Blue Spirit. People don't seem to be very original these days." Korra said, nodding her head.

"Yup, those were the good old days," Zuko smiled, laughing at the past. "Why are you guys talking about that anyways?"

"Grandpa, are you bothering Korra again?" Iroh said as he rejoined the group.

Noticing that he was among royalty, Mako blushed as he mumbled, "Oh, excuse me. I'll leave you all to enjoy the exhibit now. Sorry for imposing."

"Aww, City Boy is blushing. Look Iroh, isn't it cute?" Korra said while hooking her arm onto Iroh's. Mako wasn't sure why, but that made him cringe on the inside. Despite this, he was getting embarrassed and turning beet red. Saving him from further humiliation, Zuko ignored Korra's comment and spoke to Iroh. "Oh Iroh, its great that you came. I have a gift for you!" As Zuko smiled, he pulled something from his sleeve that was wrapped in red cloth. He placed it in Iroh's hands and the three of them watched as Iroh began to unwrap it. "Thank you grandpa, what is it?" As the cloth fell, it revealed a metal hairpiece. The piece boasted two golden prongs on each side resting on a circular red band meant for the topknot men traditionally had worn back in the days.

"It's the Crown Prince Headpiece, an ancient royal artifact. It is supposed to be worn by the crown prince. My uncle Iroh gave it to me when I lost my way. It holds great value and has been passed down from generation to generation." Zuko's audience was at a lost for words. This artifact was have said to survived a volcanic attack, a 100 year war, and was worn by Avatar Roku. Iroh and Korra looked at the ornament with admiration and veneration.

"Thank you Grandpa. I'm sincerely grateful to accept this." Iroh began asking Zuko a lot of questions about the ornament, Korra soon joining in.

Mako stayed silent, staring down at the Crown Prince Headpiece. The gears in his head were turning. He had all the pieces, he just need to set them in the right places. He went over the facts first:

1. Avatar Korra is the Blue Spirit.

2. Zuko was the Blue Spirit

3. Avatar Korra said to General Iroh that she had a conversation with Zuko last night about something he needed help locating.

Those were the facts, now for his suspicions:

1. Korra stole something last night that had a circular bottom.

2. That ornament has a circular bottom roughly same size that was imprinted on the velvet.

3. The Crown Prince Headpiece was the item Zuko had trouble locating.

Something clicked into place.

'_Could it be?_' Mako contemplated. The thoughts in his brain were working like the components in a clock. '_Did Zuko actually ask Korra to steal the Crown Prince Headpiece for him so he could give it to his grandson, who is actually the crown prince? No, why would royalty steal? Why would the Avatar steal? But… If that is the case… is it really stealing? It did belong to her in a past life. It technically belongs to the royal family. But why was it here, was there a mistake? Why did she become the Blue Spirit?_ As Mako finished organizing his thoughts, he looked up at the Avatar. She was already staring back at him, smiling as if she could read his mind. She winked at him, and the three left him standing there as they rejoined the others.

Around 3pm, the honored guests began taking their leave. Mako's mind was thinking faster than his feet were moving. So many scenarios played in his mind as he was escorting all of the VIPs out of the building. He was coming up with different motives for Avatar Korra and trying to make the right connections instead of jumping to wild conclusions. He met up with Bolin and the rest of the officers as they guarded the VIPs from being stampeded by the press and fans. As they all gathered for one final picture in front of the museum, Mako heard the wheels of a car screeching against the pavement. Everyone turned towards the source of the sound, straining their necks to see a car cutting the corner and heading straight for them. Suddenly, another car from the opposite direction was doing the same; the smell of burning rubber was filling the air. The two cars were driving full speed, straight for where all the VIPs were gathered.

"Alpha squad, take the east, Beta, take the west! The rest of you, protect the people!" Lin commanded as all hell broke lose. The press scrambled to safety back into the museum as the officers positioned themselves in front of the VIPs.

"Earth benders, reverse their directions!" Lin and the earth bending cops both bent ramps that spiraled into different directions, causing the cars to drive away from the crowd. But as soon as the cars disappeared, Mako heard screaming coming from behind him. He turned around back at the museum to see swarms of equalists belaying down the building from the rooftops. They slid down the ropes and headed for Mako and the guards. Fire, earth, and water were being thrown back and forth. However, the equalists succeeded to dodge most of the attacks and electrocute half of Mako's team. Mako, and a few others were able to hold ground until the rest of the Alpha and Beta squad came back from redirecting the cars, but it still wasn't enough. Mako saw Bolin getting chi blocked by an equalist and ran towards his brother. Before the equalist could palm his brother with his electrocuted glove, Mako sent a bolt of lightning at the equalist. Bolin turned to his brother, thankful at first.  
"Thanks, Maaa- Look out behind you!" Bolin screamed as he pointed to the air behind Mako. Mako turned just in time to see an Equalist with electrified kali sticks stab him from above, sending volts of lightning through his body. Mako fell to his knees, still conscious. As the equalist was about to shock him again, Mako saw the Equalist's body being blown away. Mako turned his head to see the flames fly from her fists as she took on 3 more equalists. The earth beneath one crumbled as he fell into a hole, another was frozen in place. Mako stared from the ground as Avatar Korra, General Iroh, a few councilmen, and even the Fire Lord joined in on the fight. He saw as she flipped herself into the air, delivering a wave of fire at the last equalists she was fighting with her legs swiping down at him. When he was on the ground, she earth bended him in place. Soon, Mako noticed that she was running towards him, and before he knew it, she was helping him up.  
"Are you alright?" Her tone caught Mako off guard. He didn't hear the voice of cocky thief, but the voice of a concerned being. He looked up at her to see those blue eyes full of worry. Mako felt his insides tighten, the electrocution was must have been much more painful than he thought. He gritted his teeth, unable to speak and just nodded. Mako struggled to keep consciousness as she helped him limp to safety. When Mako reached the steps of the building, his vision began to blur. He felt something tighten around his waist as the edge of his sight began to disappear. The last thing he saw was the concrete stairs coming closer to his eyes.

* * *

annddd BAM, that's chapter 3? What do you think? Please read and review :D

be sure to check out my fan blog **ssmakorra DOT tumblr DOT com**** for makorra fiction** written by a lot of different writers!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: It seems to me that this story has lost some traction, but i don't want to not finish it because of that. However, because this story kind of lost traction, i think i might take a break from it. I want to start a new idea, and i'd rather be working on something new then trying to finish something that's been... played out? lol. I have one more short chapter that i'm currently writing for this story, but if no one really reads it, im going to finish this story another time. I feel a bit bad because this story has some followers, so i won't make a decision until i see how people respond to this chapter. If its still worth continuing, i'll continue. If not, feel free to tell me to publish new stuff lol. Thanks for all the reviews and PM's, they've been very helpful! **Anyways, enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

With the help of everyone else, the police forced the Equalists back until they all retreated, scaling up the museum. No one was captured by the Equalists, but Lin was still livid. After she checked that the VIPs were all okay, she checked on the civilians, and finally her men. Quite a lot of men were electrocuted, but the injuries stop there. A few couldn't bend, but that was only temporary. Mako was among those who were electrocuted and sent to the hospital. Bolin, since he was only chi-blocked, helped transport officers to nearby healing facilities, health clinics, and the hospital.

As far as Bolin could recall, that's what happened after he passed out from being electrocuted. Mako listened quietly on his hospital bed as his brother brought him up to speed. The Fire Lord and her nobles returned to the Fire Nation. General Iroh and Avatar Korra remain on Air Temple Island with Councilman Tenzin. It is still unclear why the Equalists attacked, but it probably had something to do with the presence of a few of world's most powerful gathered at one place. As Bolin began to explain his theories, there was a knock on the door. Asami's head poked in.

"Hey Mako, good to see that you're awake, glad you're okay." Asami said with a smile.

"Haha, yeah. It's good to be up. Thanks." Mako replied. Asami then turned her attention towards Bolin. "Bolin, could you come out here for a sec, my father wants to ask you what happened during the ambush."

"I'll be right there." Bolin said. Asami just nodded and left the room.

"You think you'll be alright? I'm just going to see what Mr. Sato wants to know." Mako rolled his eyes, "Of course, I only got electrocuted because I was too busy saving your sorry butt."

"Fair enough, I'll be back. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks." Bolin got up from his seat to open the door as he left. Mako noticed Bolin talking to someone at the door, but couldn't hear whom. Watching his brother exchange a few awkward moments, Mako saw the one and only Avatar step into his hospital room as Bolin stood by the doorway. He eyed the two, confused. Mako just nodded at Bolin, sending him on his way. Mako's attention was brought back when he heard the Avatar pull to sit on the chair next to his bed.

"I didn't know being electrocuted would send Republic City's top force to the hospital." Her humor wasn't insulting, but sensitive. Mako couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to clear the air.

"Yeah, who knew? Thanks, by the way. I saw you air bend mustache guy before he got to shock me again. And, if I remember correctly, helping me get to the museum too."

"Mustache guy?"

"Bolin nicknamed him that. He's the lieutenant of the Equalists. Second in command after Amon." He heard her laugh. It made her look innocent. It was like she was actually happy about a lame name his brother gave to on of their criminals.

Korra began to speak with a smile on her lips, "You're welcome, Cool Guy. I saw you bend lightning, very impressive." Then Korra's face grew serious, as did her tone. "Speaking of Amon, who is he exactly?"

Mako thought about Amon and his equalists before responding, making sure to give her the best answer. "Amon is the leader of the Equalists. He is the mastermind behind the anti-bending revolution. Not much is known about his plans, so I am confused to why he decided to attack the museum today. I know a lot of important world leaders were there, but I don't see the point in attacking them. General Bumi is a non-bender, so were a few of the nobles. Anyways, Amon and his equalists use chi blocking to temporarily stop benders from using their bending abilities. They also have electrified gloves they like to use. Once they touch you with those, you're basically out cold. They typically employ tactics like ambush attacks and hit-and-run strikes because they can't bend. So today's attack wasn't out of the ordinary for them." Mako finished and looked up at the Avatar, watching her nod in understanding.

"I see. Where do they get their weapons? And how often are these attacks?"

"The source of their weaponry is still unknown. They travel by motorcycle and also use smoke grenades. The attacks haven't been too numerous, maybe once every two weeks. But they have recently been getting more popular in the late. Today's attack makes two this week. I think the return of Councilman Tarrlok may in part be the reason why these attacks are occurring more often."

Korra rubbed her chin, registering this new information. "Alright, thanks for the information. I think I may need to do some reconnaissance and get back to the Chief."

"You would be very good at that, now wouldn't you, Avatar Korra." Mako addressed as the Avatar got up from her seat.

"Don't make me regret saving your sorry behind." Korra retorted as she made her way for the exit.

"Why did you do it?"  
Korra turned around. "Do what?"

"Save me, after how I behaved at the museum. I even pulled an elemental gun on you."

"I'm the Avatar, I do what needs to be done," Korra replied. She tried to continue, but it appeared to Mako that she was stumbling over her words, "And, well…you… never mind. Just deal with it."

"Thank you, Avatar."

"Korra. Call me Korra."

Mako nodded, "Korra" he said with a glint in his eyes. Korra turned the handle on the door and left Mako in the hospital room.

After a day at the hospital, Mako and the other police officers were back on duty—some went to interrogate the captured equalists, others went to investigate. Back at the office, Mako flipped through all the files the force had on The Blue Spirit. Then, he pulled all the articles concerning the arrival of Avatar Korra. Mako couldn't get her out of his mind for some reason. She was the spirit of the planet reincarnated, but also Republic City's top thief. What was she? As of now, she was just a mystery. Mako's conflictions confused him as he researched further into the situation. The Avatar was said to have left the South Pole 6 weeks ago, however, she didn't arrive at Air Temple Island until 5 weeks ago. A journey from the South Pole to the United Republic took at max 3 days, where was the Avatar for the other 4? The police force first caught sight of the Blue Spirit 4 weeks ago. Mako took a good look at the list of items the Blue Spirit had taken on record. On the list were:

1. A clay turtle.

2. A pull-string propeller.

3. A wooden monkey.

4. A wooden hand drum.

5. Police Records

Each item was stolen within roughly 5 days in between from different museums. Aside from the police records, Mako really didn't see what was worth stealing about the items the Blue Spirit had supposedly taken. The items were inconsistent with one another except in age. They were all artifacts except for the police files. The origins of the items were from all around the world. Why did the Blue Spirit want old relics that could probably be found in better condition elsewhere on the markets around the world? Also, the police records, why would the Blue Spirit want those? All of her heists were small, but her skill was definitely ranked much higher. She really didn't need much of an edge. The only real risk she took was when she broke into headquarters. Mako was confused, what did the Avatar want with all the items she stole? What was the link between the 5? What was Avatar Korra going to steal next? Mako had enough of playing detective, he wanted answers, and needed them now. He found himself on a ferry to Air Temple Island after the clock struck 5pm.

When Mako reached Air Temple Island, he was greeted by two very hyperactive kids, a girl and a boy.

"Hello there officer! My name is Ikki, what brings you to our island?" Before Mako could even register her greeting, the girl named Ikki was talking a mile a minute. Mako couldn't even catch every word she was saying. "Are you going to catch a criminal? Are you here to see my dad? Is Chief Lin with you? Where is she? And why are you by yourself. I thought police officers always had a partner. Hey, you're handsome, I wonder if you're-" Ikki squealed before she could finish because the other child began chewing on her head. "Meelo! Jinora just did my hair, go gnaw on someone else's hair buns!" Ikki yelled as she air bended the other child off. _Air benders,_ Mako made the connection.

"So you two must be Councilman Tenzin's children." Mako said when the young air bender boy took off on his air scooter.

"Yup. That's my brother, Meelo. And I also have an older sister, Jinora. My mommy also has another baby in her belly, he'll be joining our family soon!" Ikki squealed as she twirled up into the air hugging herself. When she settled back down, Mako asked her, "Do you know where I can find Avatar Korra?"

"She's at the training grounds with Jinora. It's that way."

Mako's gaze followed Ikki's finger, he saw something spinning in the distance, but couldn't quite tell what. "Thank you, Ikki. It was very nice meeting you." Ikki nodded and hopped on her air scooter after her brother.  
Mako followed Ikki's directions towards the training grounds. As he headed up the stairs, he could see a child, most likely Jinora, blow a gust of air against panels, causing them to spin rapidly. He then caught sight of a blue shape weaving its way through the panels. It was her. She dodged each gate elegantly as she spun in and out. Mako was unsure how she managed to avoid getting hit in that contraption. Whatever she was doing, he was captivated. He couldn't take his eyes off of her form as she finished making her way through the gates. As he marched forward, he saw Korra earth bend the child high into the air before she turning around to face him.

"Officer Mako, what brings you to Air Temple Island?" Korra asked, amused at his presence.

Instead of answering her, Mako handed her a folder with articles of her arrival and sightings of the Blue Spirit. Korra shuffled through the top few articles, confused as to why he gave them to her.

"I am aware of when I left the South Pole, and how long I have been in Republic City. Why are you giving this to me?"  
"I want answers, and you're going to give them to me." Mako said, his voice hard.

"Well, it looks like you already know of my whereabouts, what do you want?" Korra asked, sounding more annoyed than entertained.

Mako looked around and saw that they were alone, but he decided to keep his voice low anyway. "I want to know why you've been stealing. You may have saved my life, but that doesn't change what you've done behind the mask." Mako and Korra stared at each other, neither moving from their positions. Amber eyes burned into cobalt ones. But Korra's eyes were hard, giving away nothing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Korra replied simply, but Mako wasn't having it.

"What's so important about those items anyway? They're just old toys, worthless to most people. It's low enough that the Avatar is stealing, but stealing items as common as those doesn't make sense."  
Korra was clearly irritated now, her arms crossed over her chest as she raised her chin higher. "You listen here, City Boy. I do not have to report anything to you. You're making accusations on dangerous grounds. I suggest you get your facts straight first before you accuse the Avatar of anything."

"You're a liar!"

"You're crazy!"

Mako and Korra were at somewhat of a stalemate. Neither was getting what they wanted, neither was giving up. Mako moved first, he released a sigh and stood up straight. Korra did the same, only when she exhaled, Mako could see smoke coming from her nostrils like a dragon's breath. He really offended her.

"Look, I'm sorry for accusing you, but I do have my facts straight. I saw you that night at the museum, you air bended me into a wall. I know who you are. It's true that I can't turn you in on the proof that I have and I don't want to anymore. But I need to know what you're risking your reputation for. Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you."

"Help me with what? As far as I can tell, you're trying to pin me for the robberies of the Blue Spirit. Remind me how that is helping me?"

"I haven't said a thing to anyone about my suspicions. I'm the only one on the force who knows that you're the Blue Spirit."

"That's because you have zero evidence."

"True, but I don't want to hurt you, Korra. I just want to understand." Korra only stared at him, not letting up any more bits of knowledge or questions. It looks like Mako was going to have to do all the work if he wanted answers.

"I won't say anything to anyone else. I promise. I owe you that much. Can I just ask you about the items on the list? I know you're a good person—you're the Avatar for crying out loud. I suspect that your reasons for taking these items isn't for greed or money. Please, just help me? It's been driving me crazy."

Korra closed her eyes, taking her time to think. When she opened them again, Mako was expecting answers, instead he only got questions. "You said anymore. Why?"

"Uh, …care to clarify what you mean?" Mako asked, muddled by her question.

"You said you didn't want to turn me in anymore. Why?" Korra asked again, her eyes grew softer as she gazed into his eyes for an answer.

"Because I know you are not a thief. At least, not a typical one. You're much more skilled, for one. And… you, …your motives… puzzle me. It intrigues me that I do not know why you're doing this. And I intend to find out, one way or another. Even if it means letting you get away with it."

"I see the integrity of the police force has been compromised since Toph passed."

"You're wrong." Mako was upset at her comment. He took pride in his job, and in his integrity. "I put criminals behind bars. The Blue Spirit is no an exception. Avatar Korra, on the other hand, isn't stealing money or precious jewels. No, she isn't stealing, she's delivering items to their rightful owners, isn't she?" Mako asked, testing his hypothesis about the Crown Prince Headpiece.

"So is that your theory? I'll tell you this, you're-"

"Korra! It's time for dinner, where are you?" General Iroh was calling for Korra. Mako mentally cursed his timing. Just as he was about to get something from her, he gets interrupted.

"Looks like I have to go, Officer Mako…. But…. Thanks for stopping by. You're interest in the Blue Spirit… also intrigues me."

"Oh? Is there some other time we can meet up then?" Mako asked, hopeful.

"We'll meet again, I'm working with Lin to deal with the Equalist Revolution and the bending triads. So I'll see you around." Korra turned around, following the source of Iroh's voice calling her. Mako saw Iroh's figure appear above at the top of the wall by the air-bending gates. Mako had to ask quickly if he ever wanted to see her again like this.

"I meant, is there some other time we can meet up, when I'm not on duty? When I'm just Mako." Korra was shocked by Mako's bold move. He wasn't asking her out, at least, not in her mind. But he was asking her to meet in private.

Korra blinked a few times to recover. "I'll see what I can do." Before Mako could persist with his request, Korra air bended herself to Iroh's side. Mako could only stare as he saw the two walk away towards the temple. He hated the situation, but he had to admit it. Mako had an unforgiving attraction to Korra, who is the world's savior and Republic City's top thief. Mako palmed his forehead before shaking off his feelings. He had to be professional—no attachments.

* * *

As promised, more makorra moments in this chapter! Hope that will suffice for the time being. Please Read and Review. Be sure to check out ssmakorraDOTtumblrDOTcom for more makorra fanfiction!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I didn't know people still wanted to keep up with this story, but since at least 10 people want this story to continue, I'll write more for it. If however this story does get "dry" feel free to give me ideas or just tell me to end it. It would be **VERY** helpful feedback. I don't have chapter 6 ready yet... so it might be a few days before its up. Thanks for the response! Please Read and Review or PM me.

* * *

It didn't help Mako that Korra stopped by at the headquarters 3 times during the next week to speak with Lin about the Equalists revolution or the bending triads. The first time was to plan a recon mission into Triple Threat Triad territory. Mako got only a few glances from Korra. He was unable to talk to her because her appearance caused the entire force to drool over her. She wasn't just an Avatar to them; she was a hero who saved most of them from the ambush attack a few days ago. Also, it didn't hurt that the Avatar was a dazzling young woman. Her body was long and slender, her muscles toned. She was quite popular around the station. The second time wasn't any better. Officers were still thanking her for her help and cooperation. Mako just stuck to his desk outside of the chaos that was fandom for the Avatar. He couldn't judge: he was just as obsessed with her as the rest of the force. He was just subtler. Korra did however approach Mako for a few seconds. After their friendly greetings, though they were still undermined with sarcasm, Korra hinted that they would meet again soon outside the office. It made Mako's heart skip a beat when her lips pulled into a coy smile. The third time she dropped by, she was with General Iroh. Another ambush occurred at the prison where some equalitsts attempted to rescue their fellow chi-blockers. However, thanks to Korra and Iroh, more equalists were put behind bars. It really bothered Mako that General Iroh was sticking around Republic City at Korra's request. Shouldn't he be taking care of the United Forces fleet? Mako guessed that Korra's needs exceeded the needs of the United Forces. It couldn't be helped. Aside for the few glances Mako gets from Korra, he has never had any contact with her without Iroh by her side. The two were best friends from the look of it, maybe something more. Mako needed to clear his head. It was enough that he was addicted to the Blue Spirit case, but to be obsessing over the Avatar's friendship was too much for him to handle. Mako and Bolin decided to go to their favorite noodle place that Friday to relax.

"Mako? What's been bugging you? You've been keeping it low ever since you returned from the hospital." Bolin asked as he slurped up his seaweed noodles.

"It's nothing, just tired." Mako replied with a sigh.

"Don't lie to me. You haven't even taken a single bite of your food. We haven't eaten all day, and I know your body must be hungry. Where's your head at?"

Mako didn't notice that his food still remained untouched. He quickly took a bite and replied, "Its nothing, Bo. Honestly, my mind is just exhausted."

"From what?" Bolin pushed on. It seems like his brother was going to persist with his antics until he got the answer he wanted.

"It's the Blue Spirit case."

"You're still on that?" Bolin asked with a raised eyebrow. "The Blue Spirit hasn't made an appearance for like two weeks. Oh, but if you count the time where you saw him, I mean her at the museum, then that's a week without any trouble."

Mako couldn't keep the entire truth from Bolin. He was his brother after all. But he couldn't betray the little trust he had of Korra though either. Mako settled with talking strictly about the Blue Spirit, not of Avatar Korra. "Take a look at this." Mako said as he pulled a file out onto the table.

"If you look at the items she stole, it makes the Blue Spirit that much more of a mystery. I can't find what she's aiming for."

Bolin scanned the list of items over his bowl of noodles. After some thought, Bolin figured out what Mako was after. "Mako, I don't know about the police files, but the other items aren't ordinary artifacts from random museums. Each one, though they look insignificant, represent each of the four nations. They are the avatar relics."

Mako was taken aback, "The what? Avatar Relics? What are those?"

"They're toys that belonged to the past avatars. There are four in total, one from each of the nations: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. When the Avatar dies and is reincarnated, newly born infants are presented with thousands of toys, four of which are the ones that were stolen. If the child chooses the four toys, it's a strong sign that the kid is the Avatar."

Mako's mind was blown. First, how did Bolin know that? And second, why was Korra taking her own toys illegally?

"Where did you learn that Bolin? I had no idea you knew any avatar stuff."

Bolin laughed, almost choking on his noodles. "Avatar Korra told me."

Mako stiffened, unsure as to why. "The Avatar told you? …Why?"

"You know how she's been stopping by the office to see Lin the past week? Well every time she stops by she has dumplings. And I can't help the way I act when I see food. So we started talking. When the items came up, she told me what they were. She's great to talk to, her and General Iroh."

Mako knew what he was feeling, and he didn't like it. He was jealous of Bolin, his little brother he'd die for. How he speaks of her like they are friends. Just when Mako thought he had enough of Iroh, there is Bolin to add to the equation too. It felt like Mako just couldn't win. He gave up with his feelings for the moment and focused more with his interest in the case.

"Anything else about the items?" Mako pressed.

"Not really. Only that they were chosen subconsciously. It works as an indicator because they're familiar to the Avatar's past lives. Korra said she's never had an opportunity to choose toys as a young child. They discovered her in a different way. Man, that girl sure is something."  
"You got that right." Mako agreed. The Avatar never ceased to surprise him.

"Why do you think the Blue Spirit is stealing the Avatar Relics?" Bolin asked as he finished up his noodles.

Mako's eyes narrowed. "I don't know, but I intend to find out."

"Well, while you're done being cryptic over there, are you going to finish your noodles?" Without hesitation, Mako pushed over his bowl of noodles towards Bolin, who ate them whole-heartedly.

-e-

Mako regrets giving his noodles to Bolin now. He was irritated with him because Bolin volunteered Mako and him to patrol the docks that Friday night.

"Why did you have to volunteer for dock watch tonight?" Mako complained.

"Well, I didn't think it was a big deal. And Asami was busy, so I thought, hey why not."

"I thought Lee and Chan had this job."

"They got injured in that ambush attack yesterday when they were guarding the prisoners. Plus, when Lin was asking who would do it, Korra kind of baited me into it."

"Korra? The Avatar? How in the world did she do that?"

"Well, she just said how she loved the water, and I you know, trying to befriend her told her I loved the water too. So when dock duty came up, she asked why I didn't immediately offer to do it. So that's why we're here. Sorry Mako, I know you haven't eaten anything today. This won't happen again."

It's true, he hasn't eaten much all day, and they were stuck at the docks until midnight. It was going to be a long 4 hours for Mako. The only upside to the situation was that Mako got a great view of Yue Bay, and across it, Air Temple Island. It wasn't as good of a view as his old apartment, but it was still stunning. He liked how the sky was darker, and how the orange of the retreating sun made the clouds a pink-purple color. As the sun vanished over the horizon, Mako could barely make out a white wave that appeared from Air Temple Island to Avatar Aang Memorial Island. It was striking to see a burst of white as the dark sky approached. With the disappearance of the view, Mako was back to brooding. Bolin kept himself busy by bending some nearby rocks. Mako kept count of how many pebbles Bolin could skip across the bay. When the pebbles stopped skidding across the water, Mako looked to see something that caught Bolin's eye. He followed his brother's gaze and saw a boat unloading at the far end of the dock, near Triple Threat Triad territory. Mako and Bolin nodded at one another, heading towards the boat. Boats were only allowed to unload cargo at the port's designated locations, not at the edge of the dock without supervision of crewmembers. Something was up, and by the looks of the surroundings, it was gang activity. The brothers stopped behind some barrels as they saw two gang members carry off a large metal safe the size of a high-end radio. Another was retrieving a satomobile, the rest were unloading more cargo. They were curious as to what was in the safe, and judging the quality of it, it was probably worth a lot of money and not obtained through legal means. Both Mako and Bolin readied their elemental guns—guns that allowed a bender to channel their bending into a focused point, for a pinpointed shot. Bolin shot two pellets into the feet of one of the gang member feet, causing him to drop the safe onto his feet. The man screamed as he struggled to release his feet from the weight of the safe. Another man silenced him with the butt of this gun, probably telling him to be quiet. The rest gang seemed to have thought nothing of the man's fumble as only one of their members felt it. Another member quickly replaced the fallen man and set off carrying the safe down the alley. Mako and Bolin crept closer as the Triple Threats trudged on. Mako and Bolin had a lot of experience bringing done criminals like the Triple Threats; this was to be no different. They had their routine: Bolin fired the first shot, now it was Mako's turn. Mako readied himself to shoot, but it was too late. The gang already made it to the van, safe and cargo inside.

"We have to get to our bikes, lets go!" Mako whispered to Bolin. The two fastened their guns to their belts and headed back down the docks to their vehicles. Mako and Bolin quickly got onto their motorcycles and followed them down the alleyway, deeper into Tripe Threat Triad territory. Mako and Bolin were afraid they might have lost them or have alerted them with the rumble of their bikes. They chased the van a few blocks before it turned onto a different street still 10 car lengths ahead. As they turned the corner, however, they saw the satomobile van turned on its side with its gang members lying on the ground. The street was a mess, there were random rocks uprooted from the cement road. Mako and Bolin had to dodged a few when they finally reached the scene. The back doors of the van were open with the back facing away from them. The brothers got off their bikes and readied their weapons. As Mako and Bolin approached the scene on foot, Mako saw that some of the members that were still conscious were earth bended to the ground; the others were lying motionless on the ground. By the looks of their clothing, only the earth benders were unconscious while the rest remained imprisoned by the rock bonds. When Mako got the clear from Bolin, the two circled back to the van and looked inside. The cargo was all intact except for the safe. The safe door was open, revealing the emptiness inside. After confirming that nothing else was taken from the truck, Mako walked around nearby to see if he could find a trace of anything. As he looked up towards the rooftops, Mako's nose caught something in the air—the distinct smell of dumplings.

* * *

AN: the elemental guns I took from Aang's wind sword idea. He said that all he needed was a handle and he could air bend a blade, so I took that idea and "modernized" it with the current time period of Legend of Korra with their elemental guns.

* * *

I realized that ff has been taking out my break signs when i post these stories, so chapters 1-4 are missing break points... so i'll replace them with -e- , i have to see if ff take them away or not. So if you see a -e- it just means a change of scene.

**So that's chapter 5, please read and review or PM me. Constructive criticism and feedback are VERY helpful, so please don't stop with those. Thanks for reading and supporting this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have serious writers block.** if you have ANY ideas for this story, PLEASE message me or review it. I need inspiration. i don't want this story to suck either, so help would be appreciated. sorry that its so late, i just moved into school and started classes. Life's gonna be busy.

Anyways, please enjoy, read, and review.

* * *

"Bolin, you think you could handle these crooks? I want to take a look around to see if whoever did this is still around." Mako said as he put another pair of cuffs on an unconscious earth bender.

"Yeah, we're pretty much done anyway. Back up is on the way. Be careful." Bolin yelled as his brother scaled up a fire escape of the building. His mind made him fear what he might find if he followed the scent but his heart raced with excitement. When he reached the top of the roof, he couldn't see much. The lights were much brighter below; Mako could see Bolin cuff the rest of the gang members.

"Hey Bo, it looks like whoever did this took off. I'm going to go scout, don't wait up for me!" Mako yelled to his brother below.

The wind blew a soft gust of wind, sending the soft scent of food mixed with sea salt. Mako turned South back towards the docks. He ran across the roof, propelling himself with his fire bending when he had to leap from roof to roof. When he made it to the building that lined against the bay, he stopped to look around. His eyes scanned the roof under the poor lighting until he saw something gleam. Mako approached the source of the reflecting light until he heard her voice and stopped in his tracks.

"Told you we'd meet again soon," she said. Korra was sporting her black gear, mask hanging off her neck behind her head. She was slouched against the wall at the edge of the rooftop, eating dumplings. Mako couldn't take it, he was so hungry. He exhausted his energy following the smell of dumplings and all he wanted to do was eat.

"Care to share some of those? I haven't eaten all day." Mako pleaded as he inched closer to her. Korra smiled and motioned for Mako to sit next to her. When Mako was comfortable, he found the bag of dumplings in his lap. He opened the bag and began eating like his brother.

"Woah, slow down there, you're going to choke." Korra said as she patted his back. Mako didn't choke from his food, but he began to choke at the sudden contact between him and the Avatar. After recovering from her touch, he swallowed the bit of food and turned to look at her. When he turned he saw what was shiny before the dumplings distracted him. In Korra's lap was a large golden egg.

"So, Blue Spirit, Avatar Korra, whoever you are. What is it did you take this time?" Mako asked nonchalantly has he scarfed down another dumpling.

"A sacred treasure that doesn't belong in the hands of the Triple Threats." Korra said, her voice serene.

"Nothing really belongs to the Triple Threats but baggage." Mako answered.

Korra laughed, "I guess I have to believe you, since you used to run numbers for them and all."

Mako almost choked on his food again. Of course, he thought, she had all the files of the entire police force. She knew what was on his record, his skills, and his specs.

"It isn't really fair, you know. You know everything about me and my fellow officers, but I know so little about you."

"Is that why you wanted to meet in private, Officer Mako?"

"Partly. Mostly I want to know about the Blue Spirit—her motives more specifically."

"Well I want to know how the fabulous bending brothers managed to come out of nowhere and become pro bending celebrities, only to retire early at the top of their game to become police officers."

"It wasn't the top of our game," Mako replied. He saw an opportunity of how he could finally get some answers. "If I tell you my story, will you tell me yours?"

"It depends what part of my story you want to know there, City Boy." Korra purred as she nudged Mako in the ribs with her elbow. More physical contact from her, Mako was going to lose his cool if he didn't stay focused.

"I only want to know of the last month or two, mainly from when you left the South Pole. But if you're feeling generous, Avatar, then I'd like to know a bit background, I don't care what."

Korra didn't immediately respond. Mako saw that she was weighing her options as she looked down at the gemstone. It was apparent that she was comfortable enough to be with him while she was the Blue Spirit; that must mean she had some faith in him. Mako held his breath until she finally spoke. "You're lucky that my curiosity for your past exceeds the trust I have in you. There's only so much I can get from reading files." Korra sighed; she lifted her head up to Mako and spoke. "Care to go first?"

The two sat on the roof for hours it seemed like. There were moments of silence, but Mako felt that it was never awkward, at least not for him. When Mako began speaking of his past, Korra noticed that he was busy eating, so Korra took over story time. Korra told Mako a bit about herself before she departed for Republic City. He found out that was discovered as the Avatar in a nontraditional fashion—for some reason she was able to bend 3 elements by the time she was 4, the age when the White Lotus took her away to train at the compound in the South Pole. It was unheard of: her talent for bending. But she did confess to him that she was a spiritual letdown. Throughout her story, Mako never interrupted her with his questions. Korra got on and told her that the reason why she left was so she could study air bending with Master Tenzin. He was a council member, and couldn't leave to live in the South Pole with Korra. So, Korra snuck away from the White Lotus, but not before getting assistance in the Fire Nation. She visited her childhood friend, General Iroh, Zuko, and her other fire nation pals. Then, she was in Republic City. With the support of her friends in the Fire Nation and Master Katara, Korra convinced Tenzin and the Order of the White Lotus to allow her to stay on Air Temple Island.

"And I've been here ever since." Korra finished as she looked back at Mako. Mako gulped down the dumpling in his throat and looked down to see that he finished all of them.

"Looks like I owe you dumplings. I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I finished them all." Mako apologized as he looked back up to Korra.

"It's okay, I did take those dumplings from your brother that time at the museum." Korra snickered.

"The day we got ambushed?"

"Nope, the night before."

Mako thought back to that night. It was the night he first saw her, when he had no idea Korra was the Avatar. She was eating dumplings, but Bolin said they went flying over the roof when an earthquake happened. Then it all made sense to Mako.

Mako gawked as he said, "You earth bended my brother to get our dumplings?"

"The dumplings were just a bonus. I needed to buy time so he would return after I finished my work. I didn't know you were on guard that night too."

"Ahhhh. It all makes sense now, except the part as to why you were there."

"I think we've heard enough about me for now, it's your turn now, City Boy."

"Fair enough, what do you want to know Korra?"

It looks like Korra already had her questions ready for him. She was quick with each one. "Why did you leave the world of pro bending behind to become a cop?"

"The water bender for our team didn't show up during the qualifiers for the tournament. We had to forfeit. Because of that, we couldn't make rent, had to find real jobs. Chief Beifong offered us a chance to study at the academy. We jumped at the chance to change our image, so Bolin and I are the still fabulous bending brothers. We just fight crime instead of pro benders."

"Change your image? What was it before?"

"Well, we sort of… we weren't the most popular people before pro bending. Bolin is the only family I have. We did odd jobs here and there. Some of the jobs were affiliated with the Triple Threats."  
"What? Were you some kind of criminal or something?"

"What?! No, I'm a cop, remember? And if I recall, you're the criminal here. You don't know what you're talking about. Bolin and I are orphans; I did what I had to in order to survive and protect my little brother." Mako spat as he turned away from Korra's condemning eyes.

Being accused for his past stung Mako where it hurt—his heart. Of course if he had a choice, he wouldn't have done work for the Triple Threats. But the thought of losing his only family member was too much to risk. Compromising his morals for the survival of he and his brother was his only option at the time. Mako saw Korra slouch in guilt next to him from the corner of her eyes. When she spoke, her words weren't harsh, nor were they pitiful. They were only apologetic. "I'm sorry, Mako. I knew your parents were deceased, but your records didn't say when. I had no idea it was only you and Bolin together for so long. It must have been really hard. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?"

Mako didn't normally share his story to anyone because it revealed vulnerability. Yet, something about Korra made Mako want her to understand him. He looked back up to her eyes and confessed his woeful past.

"I was 8 when a fire bender attacked them. He cut them down right in front of me. My parents left me telling me that I needed to survive and protect Bolin and that… they loved us. We've been on our own ever since."

"Wow. I can't even imagine what that's like. Being on your own in this city. On my first day here I got arrested by Beifong." Korra baited, attempting to lighten up the mood.

"I need to hear that story."

"You will soon, finish yours first. How did you get into pro bending?"

Mako continued with his story, filling in the holes his records left for her. It seemed safe the let her know the real him. After all, she's made it clear that she's comfortable with him knowing who she is behind the mask and what she does. The two talked back and forth after a bit. Korra told Mako of her best friend, who, to Mako's surprise, wasn't General Iroh, but a polar bear dog named Naga. Mako told Korra of how he and Bolin got into pro bending, and the other jobs they had to do while maintaining their celebrity status as pro benders. It was the glam life at the stadium, but real life outside in the real world. The differences between their lives astonished Mako. Though Korra always had people taking care of her, she was always trapped in the compound back at the South Pole. He almost felt sorry for Korra, almost. When they ran out of table talk, Mako felt it was safe to ask his real questions.

"That ornament, the Crown Prince Headpiece. Its what you took from the museum the night before wasn't it?" Mako asked and saw that Korra nodded.

"Did Zuko ask you to do it?"

"He asked me to locate it and give it to him. He needed it to give to Iroh before he left on his journey as Ambassador of World Piece."

"Why did you have to steal it though? Couldn't you have just asked for it back?"

"The Crown Prince Headpiece was stolen from Zuko's procession and sold to the curators of the museum exhibit. Fortunately, the Crown Prince Headpiece wasn't identified to them, so they didn't know its value. It was just easier to take then to explain to everyone what was done. Plus, there was a time constraint to stick to."

"Well that makes some sense. I guess Zuko was very persistent. Then why the police records?"

"It was just easier for me to complete my missions if I had an idea of what I was up against. Knowing that you and Bolin were previous pro benders helped a lot."

"Smart strategy. Care to tell me why you started stealing to begin with though? What's so important to you about the Avatar Relics? You already know who you are."

"Those were stolen from the Eastern Air Temple. Its one of the few things that survived the Fire Nation ambush at the start of the 100-Year-War. They need to be returned."

"So why not report it. Why not let the police handle it?"

"Because, I know who has stolen them and why."  
"Why haven't you told anyone yet?"

"The public is not ready for the truth. At least, not yet."  
"What is the truth? Who stole the relics and the headpiece from your friends?"

Korra looked around to see if anyone was listening. She palmed the building with her bare hand to scan the vicinity. After confirming there was no one nearby, she turned to Mako with a hard look in her eyes and said, "It was Councilmen Tarrlok."

* * *

Bam! there is chapter 6. Please read and review. AND MESSAGE ME IDEAS. COOL GUYS, THANKS.

for other makorra fanfiction that i did NOT write, please visit ssmakorra DOT tumblr DOT com


	7. Chapter 7

I HAD THE SUDDEN URGE TO WRITE. but then it died after writing this chapter. so yeah, i didn't edit or reread it really, if they're any spelling/grammatical errors, i'll fix it later, if not deal with it.

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! please read and review!

* * *

"C-C-Councilman Tarrlok?! He's the reason why you're stealing? I don't understand. What-, why-, how-?"

Mako was stupefied beyond words, caught on his own befuddlement. Councilman Tarrlok is a charismatic leader of the United Republic, representing the Northern Water Tribe. Tarrlok has been a council member for almost a year. To the public, Tarrlok appears fair-minded and likable. However, Mako has overheard Councilman Tenzin and Chief Beifong discuss about how he is manipulative. Yet, Mako has never really had the chance to witness this for himself. Tarrlok made good of his work for the first 6 months of his service. He and Tenzin cooperated and cleaned up the bending triads throughout most of the city. It wasn't until 6 months ago when the anti-bending revolution began that the two were at ends with one another. Tarrlok pushed for an offensive attack while Tenzin a cooperative tactic. Tenzin was able to hold his own for a while, but Tarrlok's charming ways persuaded the other council members to pass laws that help further increase the separation between benders and nonbenders. About 7 months ago, Tarrlok left Republic City and returned a month after when the Equalists appeared. He left again 3 months ago and returned just a week before Korra left the South Pole.

Korra, now turned to face Mako as he sat against the wall, put her hand on his shoulder. "Mako… there's a lot you do not know. Tarrlok isn't who you think he is."

"But, he's done so much for the city. I can't picture a compelling guy like him stealing. It's so below him… and below you, Korra." Mako said as he lifted his eyes to her's. "You're the Avatar. I don't understand how this justifies what you're doing. If-if Tarrlok is as corrupt as you say he is, what does that make you?"

"I'll tell you another time, but I have to go now Mako. It'll be dawn soon. Bolin must be worried about you too." Korra said as she stood up, wrapping the gemstone in a cloth bag.

"When will you tell me? I never get a chance to talk to you in private. This is a very special and unique circumstance where I can speak to you freely. And I don't think it'll happen like this again. I know it is best we don't speak like this in public." Mako pleaded as he stood to follow her.

"It's probably best that we don't really speak at all. Someone can catch on. But soon, okay? I'll figure something out. Right now, I need to go." Korra was about to jump off the building, but Mako caught her wrist.

"Please be careful Korra. I'll help you as much as I can, but you need to be cautious. If you're really up against Councilman Tarrlok, you need to watch your back."

Korra nodded and jumped off the building. Mako sprinted to the side of the building and saw Korra pull the bay's water to cushion her dive as she disappeared under the water. When she reappeared again, she was very far away. Korra lifted herself onto a boat across the bay. He saw her push her palms backwards and leave a vast white wave trail behind her. It was quite a view: a surge of white waves appearing in the dark waters. Mako could get used to watching something bright appear out of the darkness, no matter how brief it was.

-e-

It's only been days since their last encounter, but Mako can't rid Korra from his mind. Her eyes appear when he gazes at the Yue Bay. The smell of dumplings no longer reminds Mako of Bolin, but of Korra. The worst part was her laugh. It wasn't a dainty laugh, but a hearty one. It was pathetic really: how much Mako wanted to hear it. And he got to, but the cause was always General Iroh or his brother Bolin, never him. Korra still dropped by the office to assist with the bending triads, but she never stayed long. Though Korra wouldn't speak to Mako, she would always make eye contact with him. It might have been enough for Korra, but Mako needed more. He knew he couldn't stop by Air Temple Island again and he didn't know when the next time he would see her as the Blue Spirit. Mako needed a distraction and he knew just what would do the trick.

Mako pooled all the info he had on the items that Korra stole. The Avatar Relics. From what Mako knew, they are toys that the Air Nomads of the Eastern Air Temple used to help identify the Avatar. Korra never saw them until she left the South Pole. Next was the Crown Prince Headpiece. It belonged to Avatar Roku and technically belongs to the royal family of the Fire Nation. Next was the gemstone Korra had on her lap that time they were on the rooftop eating and talking. He didn't know much about it, but there must be some significant reason why Korra and the Triple Threats were after it. Korra admitted the police records were stolen to help up her game. The 4 relics and the Crown Prince Headpiece are Avatar related. Mako began to ponder what the connection was what Councilman Tarrlok had to do it. Tarrlok did leave the city a few times to visit other nations. Could he have stolen them when he was working abroad? It is the only possibility. Mako was confused. Why would a council member steal from the Eastern Air Temple and the Fire Nation? Did he take anything from the Northern or Southern Water Tribes? Was anything from the Earth Kingdom missing? Mako's list of questions went on. He could only conclude that the items Tarrlok supposedly stole were all Avatar related.

-e-

"Mako, duck!" The whiz of an earth disc flew by Mako's ear as he flipped out the disc's path, simultaneously kicking out two wisps of fire from his feet.

"Nice try, Bo. I know its been awhile since we played the game, but that's a poor excuse, you can't even land a hit!" Mako panted as sweat dripped down his head.

Mako and Bolin were in the arena, practicing their probending. They were both off duty and wanted to probend for old times sake. It was a good feeling to be playing the game on their Saturday night off.

"I don't need to hit you! I just need to push you back!" Bolin yelled as he sent a two discs towards Mako. Mako dodged the first and sent a fire ball to the second, successfully destroying it. However, Bolin rebounded the disc off the ropes of the ring and it hit Mako in the back. Mako was knocked off balance and before he knew it, his left side was on the floor, frozen in place. The other side of Mako's body fell forward by the force of gravity as his left side was awkwardly encased in ice. Bolin was about to send another disc into Mako when he realized the ice. He dropped the disc and stood up straight.

"What the, Ma…ko?" Bolin asked as his eyes went from Mako to scan around the training area. He spun in a complete circle to find a water bender, but he saw no one in sight.

"What in the-? Who the hell did this!?" Mako yelled from across the ring. Mako was melting the ice by raising his body temperature. When he freed himself, he shook his left side and got to his feet. He looked to the doors, but did not see anyone or hear anyone.

"What in the world? There's no one else here but the two of us. Who decided to waltz in and out, just to freeze you when we're dueling." Bolin fumed. He was just as frustrated and annoyed as Mako.

"Tahno would be the only one water bender who still has beef with us. But he wouldn't be hanging around here…You think Hasook did this? That coward, freezing me like that is a cheap shot!" Mako grunted as he grabbed his towel from off the ropes, heading towards the locker room doors.

"I am going to find that fool right now!" Mako stated as he stomped into the locker room.

"Yeah, but guy doesn't have any guts. But... but do you really think it was him. It's not like him to interrupt our duel just to freeze you. This is so random, annoyingly random. We were just getting into that round." Bolin scanned the arena one more time before following Mako into the locker room. He didn't see anything, but he heard the water from the arena's bottom pool ripple.

He looked over the railing to stare at the water. Nothing moved. The water was dead still, as if the water's surface was replaced with a pane of glass.

"Hmm.. Weird" Bolin whispered to himself.

As the brothers left the arena, the glass pane onto the arena's bottom pool melted away into fog. A woman with long dark hair rose from the water. She wore a dark ratty robe, her face was marked with red, and she wore a sheer rice hat.

* * *

did anyone catch that from chapter 5? The wave that Mako saw was Korra. Just thought I'd state that if anything didn't catch it. So because it was the holidays, and its 2013, I'm gonna try and continue the story. I still have writers block, but I'm gonna try to work though it. Please read and review! don't forget to check out ssmakorra dot tumblr dot com!

ALSO i'll post review responses if people want me to, but that's only if you want me to lol. enjoy :D review please or PM me :]


	8. Chapter 8

YES, i decided to add in another character. let's see how this goes. and thanks for the suggestions, i hope you all like what i did with your advice. AND MORE ADVICE/IDEAS ARE WELCOME! **please read, review, and enjoy :D**

* * *

"Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea," she purred to herself as she glided across the water. With the motions of her arms, the fog transformed into a heavy mist, concealing the lower half of the arena.

-e-

Mako and Bolin searched the gym, the locker rooms, the hallways, almost everywhere. Mako returned to the arena to see if the water bender culprit waited it out. He was somewhat suspicious to see some fog ghosting above the water, but did not think too much into it. Instead, he just ran through the stands, hoping to find someone. The brothers' search turned out to be futile. They found only employees Toza hired in their absence, but no one else. It was Saturday night, and the season was over. No player really should have been in the arena. But, who froze Mako while the brothers were playing? After finally giving up, Mako returned to the locker room to shower and retrieve his stuff.

When he entered, Bolin was already in the showers, having returned earlier from his search than Mako. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, and then undressed to hit the showers. Showering was a calming routine. As a fire bender, he enjoyed how half of the water hit his skin, only to be evaporated into steam. Mako found the steam to be relaxing. It was a physical and mental cleansing. He would temporarily forget about his troubles—the water bender who froze him, the anti-bending rebellion, and of course, Korra. He hadn't made much progress with the Blue Spirit case, and he hasn't seen her really since their time on the roof. Bolin has probably seen her more than he has when she's the Avatar working with Lin at the office. The Blue Spirit though, has been absent of the late. Either Korra got a lot better with her heists or she's done with the Blue Spirit. Mako didn't know. Mako finished his shower and went to get changed. Bolin was waiting for him by the lockers.

"About time. God you take the longest showers sometimes." Bolin said as he sunk down to the floor across Mako.

"Sorry, I had a lot to think about. I'll get changed and then we could get dinner." Mako replied as he swiftly reached for his bag.

Bolin smiled, happy with the promise of food. "Sweet. I'm starving! Let's hit Narook's again. Maybe we can invite Asami, do you think she still wants to…"

Mako tuned him out a bit when he unlocked his locker. When Mako got his clothes from his duffle bag, he noticed that there was more clothing than there was when he came. Mako removed the clothes from his bag and found a two sword handles. It looked like the handle of a sword, the hilt. He froze in his half crouch by, nearly half in his locker, staring into his bag. Bolin's predicament about dinner was barely audible in Mako's ears.

_Why is the this in my bag…Where is the sword part. What is this?_

"… she basically friend-zoned me. I haven't been on a real date with her in two weeks! Gosh, girl's are so hard to read. Why can't they just tell us what they want? Right, Mako?"

At the sound of his name, Mako snapped back into reality. He quickly put on a shirt and slid on some pants while he replied to his brother.  
"Yeah, girl's are pretty tough. I mean, Asami is... well Asami. How much do you like her anyway? You seem to be more distracted nowadays." Mako finished dressing and zipped his bag, concealing the sword handles.

"Yeah, that's because I don't think Asami and I never had that spark. I get more conversations from Korra than I do Asami nowadays." Bolin said as he got up to walk out.

"K-Korra?" Mako stuttered. "You barely see her. She only comes a few times a week to speak with Lin."

"Oh, well since you've basically been MIA these past few days, I've been hanging out with Korra and Iroh." Bolin answered as he walked out onto the streets.

Mako snapped out of his stupor and caught up to Bolin, "Iroh? As in General Iroh of the United Forces? Are you on first name terms with both of them?"

"Pretty much. They asked me to show them around and since then, we've been hanging out. In fact, I told them I was heading to Narook's after our practice. I wonder if they'll show."

Mako could only hold his breath as the brother's walked down the block to Narook's. Seeing Korra again after so long would be almost dangerous. He had a lot of questions for her, that was for certain. However, he also has to deal with the hilts he found in his bag. If he went to dinner, would he even be able to focus? Mako was just about to rip his insides out when Bolin slapped his back.

"Table to two!" Bolin said as he greeted the hostess of the noodle house. The hostess led them to their usual booth as Bolin and Mako scanned the room for possible sightings of Avatar and company. Much to their surprise, they saw her. Eating alone at a nearby table. When the brother's sat, Mako called out to her.

"Hey, did you just get here?"

"Yeah, just placed my order actually." She replied as she sipped her tea.

"Well, come sit with us, the booth sits more than two people." Mako said as he waved her over.

As Asami got up with her tea, she replied "Well, one of them is your brother, who can certainly eat for two." Bolin rolled his eyes at her as she took the seat next to Mako.

"So, where did you two come from?" Asami asked as Mako and Bolin scanned the menus.

"We were probending at the old arena. It was so much fun to get back into the game." Bolin lifted his arms defensively in front of his face, pretending to jab Mako. "I was jabbing and punching, I even got Mako down." Bolin chuckled before his eyes went wide. "Oh and the craziest thing happened, Mako got frozen to the ground when we were really getting into it. We looked everywhere for the culprit, but we didn't find any water bender around." Asami's eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Really? How did a random water bender escape the wrath of the fabulous bending brothers?"

"Don't know. It just… happened." Mako whispered as he stared down at the table. "Anyways, you know what you want Bo?"

"Yup, you?"

Mako motioned for the waiter to come by and they placed their order. "Hey Narook. Can I just get the usual?"

"And I'll have the – Oh, god, no way! They're here!" Bolin scrambled up from his mid order and rushed to the door. Mako followed his gaze to see, of course, the Avatar and General Iroh. They were in their usual gear, but they looked slightly tense.

"Who's the guy?" Asami murmured into his ear.

"General Iroh of the United Forces. And it looks like Bolin is inviting them to sit with us." The trio approached the booth, leaving the waiter slightly clueless. Korra greeted Mako as she slid in across from him, followed by Bolin and Iroh.

"Avatar Korra," Asami slightly nodded her head, "It's an honor to meet you." She turned slightly to the man before her, "And you, of course. General Iroh. My name is Asami Sato."

"Ah, you don't need to be so formal. Just call me Iroh, and her Korra." Iroh smiled as he motioned to himself and the Avatar.

"Iroh." Mako nodded.

"Mako, good to see you."

After all introductions, the awkward silence quickly evaporated as Bolin, Asami, Iroh, and Korra jumped into easy table talk. Mako offered a few words here and there after the waiter took everyone's orders, but his mind was definitely elsewhere. He noticed that even though Korra was sitting in the inner-most seat against the wall, she was constantly checking over her shoulder and behind Iroh's. Iroh was doing the same thing, only he seemed slightly distracted by the lady before him. Bolin was oblivious to the two almost paranoid people sitting beside him as the scarfed down his food. It wasn't until Asami tapped his knee did Mako realize he was being called upon.

"Oh, uh what?" Mako asked, completely unaware of the current topic of conversation.

"I was just saying how my father used to sponsor you guys. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Sato saved us from forfeiting the tournament that season."

Iroh waved his hands in the air between everyone, "Wait, hold on. You mean, your father is Mr. Sato? The inventor of the Satomobile?"

"Yup, the one and only." Asami said as she bit into another dumpling.

"Wow, I just noticed what a group of people we have here." Bolin gestured his arms wide. "We have the fabulous bending brothers, Asami Sato, General Iroh of the United Forces, and last but not least, Avatar Korra! We're the new Team Avatar!"

Korra piped in, "Team Avatar?"

"Yeah, you know. Your new crime-fighting team" Bolin turned to her to say.

"Crime-fighting? Isn't that your guy's job? Since you two are cops and all? Plus, I tend to fight alone."

"And that turned out SOOOOO well." As Mako said the words in his head, he heard them being actually voiced aloud by Iroh.

"What's that supposed to mean, Iroh?" Korra retorted.

"You know exactly what I mean! Did you honestly forget what just happened only -"

"Whatever, this isn't the time or place for that." Korra cut off. "Are we done eating? If so, I think I'm going to go. Mako, would you like to walk with me?"

Unsure of how to respond, Mako nodded slowly and followed the Avatar out of the booth. The tension was palpable between the group after Iroh and Korra's small fallout.

"See you at home, Bo. Asami, Iroh, good night." Mako then sped toward the door to catch up with the Avatar.

* * *

and that is chapter 8. **please read and review**! constructive criticism is always welcome. be sure to check out ssmakorraDOTtumblrDOTcom for more makorra fanficiton!


	9. Chapter 9

HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY. and happy belated easter :D

I don't celebrate easter, but I sure as hell celebrate today! But, because I value readers too much, I shall not prank, but instead share another chapter of The Blue Spirit, Korra style. Sorry i haven't updated, classes suck. I will try and make it an effort to do one chapter a month, since one a week isn't going to be possible.

Anyways, enjoy! oh and review it, PM me, so i can get out of this writer's block.

* * *

The walk from Narook's to the docks was in uncomfortable silence, at least for Mako. Korra's small altercation at dinner made Mako antsy. What where Iroh and Korra talking about? And why were they so tense? Mako let his mind wander with questions as they approached the dock. He could tell Korra didn't want to talk about it; she was just probably blowing off steam. Though Korra was being hot-headed, she was still being herself. Mako's favorite part, in the very least, is that she asked him to walk to her. Not his brother or Iroh, but him. Mako couldn't help but smile at the small victory. When they reached the dock, Mako noticed that Korra wasn't heading for the ferry. Instead, she walked alongside the dock. The setting was strangely familiar as Mako saw tall buildings beginning to tower them. When Mako and Korra walked further and further away from the lighted area, Mako figured out why. Just as Mako was about to mention the scene, Mako felt gravity smash into him, crushing his body with invisible weights. Before being crumpled, Mako was suddenly freefalling. His eyes scanned below to see that he was launched high into the air and was tumbling onto a rooftop. At the last second, he blasted jets of fire from his feet to propel himself up, thereby breaking his fall onto the roof. When he landed, he saw that Korra had done the same thing.

"We matched." Was the only thing she said when he turned to face her. Her face was calm and collected, as in what she just did was completely acceptable behavior. This caught Mako off guard, his rant dying in his throat.

"…What?" he asked as he straightened out of his stance.

"Our bending. I didn't think you were going to bend at all, I just figured you would fall. But we ended up propelling ourselves the same way up here."

"We?! You shot-gunned me up here with your earth bending! I was only bending to break my fall." Mako said, annoyed with her amusement. He noticed that he often found himself annoyed at what she found entertaining.

"Well, sparky, you did well enough."

"A warning would have been nice." He scoffed back at her.

Korra ignored him and just headed toward the edge of the root and leaned against the brick edge, slowly sliding to the ground.

"Sit." Mako sat down next to her, their knees touching.

"So… I guess you have a few more questions." Korra asked, looking anywhere but at Mako.

"Yes, but right now, I just want to know if you are alright. What happened back there? You and Iroh never fight, or come even remotely close to it. You two were tense the entire time when we were eating."

Korra forced a laugh from her throat, but it came out broken. "Yeah, we were tense. But before you freak out or anything, we're fine. We just… kind of, sort of, maybe, slightly, got attacked earlier today."

Mako stiffened up next to Korra. But before he could say anything, she surprised him by leaning onto his shoulder, cuddling into his neck.

"Don't be so tense. It was nothing we couldn't handle. I was just surprised. They caught us while Iroh and I were doing some recon work."  
Mako didn't respond, he was concentrating on keeping his breath even and his heart rate steady. After a few calming breaths, he relaxed and leaned onto Korra's soft hair.

"I was worried."

"I know."

"Did you? I hardly see you, and I have heard less and less about the Blue Spirit's whereabouts."

"The Blue Spirit is still out, she's just hitting other places." This time, Korra leaned out of Mako's warm side to face him.

"Actually, the Blue Spirit might need help. I hear there is another mysterious supernatural force waltzing around The United Republic. Maybe it will make an appearance in Republic City."

This caught Mako's attention.

"Oh? Who?"

"I don't know what they call it. But I hear this time it's a real spirit. Not like the infamous thief they call The Blue Spirit." Korra playfully said as she nudged Mako.

"This spot," Mako digressed, "It's when we met last time and talked for hours."

"Yeah, that time when I owned the guys you and your brother couldn't handle"

"Please, you were just lucky. Taking things head on isn't always a smart approach, you know."  
"Well, I know that you know that. Since last time you and Bolin tore down a building."

Mako blushed and pouted. "That was low."

Mako and Korra sank into comfortable silence when Korra's chuckle settled down. After what seemed like hours of simply sitting together, the two fell asleep on the rooftop. Korra unconsciously edged her body to cuddle up to Mako's for his heat, while Mako draped a protective arm around her shoulder. The moon was shining brightly above the lovely pair.

-e-

"Equality now! Equality now!"

The sound of a passionate protestor echoed to a pair of ears resting on a rooftop. Korra looked up to the pressure on her head as Mako looked down to the pressure on his shoulder. The two made eye contact, but neither moved at first.

"We want equality now!"

As the protestor continued his preaching, Mako and Korra broke away from each other to face the other side of the building, away from the docks towards the park. Quite some distance away was the source of the irritable protestor.

"Wow, technology is sure useful. I doubt we would have heard him if he didn't have his megaphone." Korra said as she stood up and stretched.

Mako stayed put and bent one leg in as the other lay stretched out before him.

"You'll get used to it. The United Republic is full of weird gadgets with companies like Future Industries and Cabbage Corp constantly competing against one another." Mako said as let out a yawn.

"Figures. Anyways, Officer Mako. It is Sunday. I believe you have the day off." Korra said as she turned around to face him, casting her alluring smirk.

"Huh… yeah. I do." Mako said, losing his wording a bit.

"Well, go relax. I have to get back to Air Temple Island before Tenzin realizes I have been out all night."

Hearing Korra's words make Mako's heart sink. It was just like her to get his hopes like that.

"Oh, yeah. Sure thing." Mako responded as he got up from the floor.

"Aaaaaand" Korra said as she walked up to Mako. "When you're all relaxed, we should spar."

"Spar?" Mako asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yes. I was told that Mako and Bolin of the Fire Ferrets were a force to be reckoned with out on the ring. I want to see so for myself."

'_Of course, Korra would want to spar. Why would I expect anything different.'_ "Are you sure? I don't know if you can handle us. Don't bite off more than what you can chew, Korra."

"Trust me. I can't take you on. Arena, at 7?"

"So late? It's early, what else do you have planned for a Sunday." Mako asked, hopeful Korra would make more time for him.

"I'm the Avatar. Duty calls. I have to check in on Tenzin, Iroh too after what happened yesterday. And brush up on what's going on about certain key leaders of Republic City."

Mako was annoyed at the mention of Iroh, but his curiosity about Korra's last statement caught his attention.  
"You mean, Tarrlok? When are you going to tell me what's going on exactly?"

Instead of responding, Korra rested a finger on her chin while her other hand went to her hip.

"Hmmm, I'll tell you what. You beat me tonight, and I'll answer some of your questions regarding ol' blue."

"Ha. You're on." Mako snorted.

"But. If I win, you have to do something for me." Korra said cunningly as she made her way to step right in front of Mako, almost nose to nose if she wasn't so short compared to him.

Mako stared Korra down for a moment and raised his hand between them, Korra took it and shook.

"It's a deal. See you at 7."

"Until then." Korra nodded and ran off the building. Mako raced to the ledge just in time to see Korra propel herself further to the docks with air bending, then pull a stream of water from the ocean to ease herself into the water.

"Show off. She knows she could have just taken the ferry." Mako scoffed as he saw her figure disappear into the distance.

"It is so on, Avatar Korra." Mako spoke to himself as he made his way down the building.

* * *

i suck at editing. in case you didn't notice. and yes, i still have writer's block.

* * *

There, chapter 9. **Please read and review.** I know how I'm going to incorporate the painted lady, but i'm not sure what i'm going to do with other characters (bolin, asami, iroh). I ship irosami, but i don't want bo to be by himself... basami or irosami? BAHHH decisions decisions decisions.

As always, check out ssmakorra dot tubmlr dot com for more makorra fanficiton!


	10. Chapter 10

There really is not excuse as to why i haven't updated. It really boils down to writer's block. LOK is supposedly coming back this fall, and im too excited to even think how this uncanon story can go. Hopefully this chapter isn't disappointing, please enjoy! And throw in some feedback if you wanna help out with my writers block x]]

* * *

He uprooted from his stance, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was back. After yesterday's practice with Bolin, he was back in the game. Mako dropped to the ground as Bolin threw a two-disc combo at him, the latter of the two rebounding off the ropes aiming for his side. Mako wasn't going to fall for any of Bolin's tricks again. As his body hit the floor, he swiped his feet, coffee-grinder style, and sent an arc of flame across the arena. Mako used the momentum and twisted out of the way, avoiding a disc while simultaneously landing his mark. Mako was ready.

"Thanks for the warm up, Bo." Mako said as he helped his brother to his feet. "There's no way Korra's going to beat me."

Bolin chuckled as he accepted his brother's extended hand, "I would hope not. We were champions before we were officers. It would be a bit embarrassing if you lost, even if it was to the Avatar."

Bolin and Mako made their way to the benches, sat down and rehydrated their bodies as they waited for the clock to strike 7. Once Mako filled his brother in about his whereabouts the night before, Bolin was just as determined as Mako to ensure the brothers' a victory over the Avatar.

"Is she going to use all the elements when she spars with you? I don't know if I would consider that fair. Since, you know, you only have fire on your side." Bolin asked when he finished drying some of the sweat off his back with a towel.

"I don't know. We didn't exactly discuss details, I guess I'll just have to ask Korra when she gets here."

"Ask me what?"

Both brothers spun their heads to the direction of her voice and noticed she was in a different get up. She wore long black pants and only her upper bindings. Aside from her one upper signature arm band, every bit of her upper body was bare. Her midriff, the top of her chest. She looked stunning and ready to take anyone down. It took the brothers a second for the shock of her appearance to wear off. Mako was the first to respond.

"If you're going to use all the elements at your disposal or just one when we spar."

Korra's bottom lip jutted out and she scrunched her face as she thought. "I think I'll just use one. Do you want me to go with fire? Or do you want to mix it up?"

"I've seen you bend all the elements. Choose whichever one you like. There are earth discs and water barrels here in the training room for you to bend." Mako said as he got up to meet her by the door of the training room.

"Water barrels? I always thought that the water benders grab their water from underneath the floor in like sewer-grate things. At least that's what I hear on the radio when I listen to probending matches."

"You listened to matches on the radio?" Bolin piped in as he too got up to meet Korra by the door.

"Oh, yeah. All the time. I listened to all of the matches when I got here. Tenzin never let me go to the arena, and he always yelled at me when I listened to he radio. But I didn't let that stop me. If I didn't have guards around me all the time, I would have snuck into the arena by now to catch a match." Korra told her friends. She was excited, but there was sadness behind her words as she told her story. "But that's where I first heard of probending. And I've been hooked ever since. I even took the liberty to listening to your old matches. Tenzin is a closet fan, he has recordings of your old matches. Seems like you got moxy, huh Mako?" Korra beamed as she raised an eyebrow in question.

Before Mako could respond, Bolin did for him. "You're just going have to wait and see for yourself. So do you want to spar with Mako here? Or head to the actual arena. Our old friend Toza said we could if we were so inclined to."

Korra's eyes brightened, "the arena! I want to spar there!" She squealed, bounding with excitement.

"Okay, follow me." Bolin instructed. The trio left the training room and entered the arena. It was the largest structure Korra has ever seen. Seeing the stands, though they were empty, the water below, and finally the playing arena itself, had her bursting with anticipation.

"You are so going down, City Boy." Korra whispered to Mako as they took the stage.

"You sound so confident. Do you even need to warm up?" Mako asked as he took the side opposite her and Bolin retreated to the stands.

"I'm the Avatar. I don't need to warm up to beat you. I hope you're ready to lose!" Korra responded.

"Alright, children. Settle down," Bolin yelled from the referee's stand. "Korra, have you decided which element you will use?"

"I think I'll stick with water." Korra responded. Mako nodded as he stretched his arm across his chest.

"Okay, benders. Please step into the circle. We're going do this the right way between two benders here at the probending arena. Since this is a spar, we'll do best out of 3. Rules are simple, stay in the circle. You can bend only one element, match begins at my signal, ends when you fall out of the ring."

Korra and Mako both nodded as they stepped into the circle. The platform rose higher than the rest, and the two got into their starting positions.

"On your mark, get set," Bolin spoke. And then the gong rang.

Korra and Mako circled the ring, neither making the first move right away. After some taunting from Korra, Mako let out a furry combo of kicks and punches coming from different directions aimed all at Korra. Korra spun out of the way, and retaliated with streams of water. Her moves were much more agile than Mako's. But Korra was relentless, her streams didn't stop coming and Mako stopped attacking. He successfully dodged all of her attacks while slowly inching his way towards the center of the circle. By the time Mako crossed to Korra's side, Korra was tired and Mako delivered a large fire blast to match Korra's last effort to overpower Mako from advancing. The two opposing blasts singed into a large cloud of steam, making it impossible to see anyone or anything in site. Korra looked left and right, up and down, but could not see Mako. It wasn't until she felt two hands grip her shoulders from behind and pull her down backwards did she notice Mako using his foot against her back with his hands on her shoulders, rolling her out of the circle.

"Round one goes to MAAAAKOOOOOOO!" Bolin announced with enthusiasm.

"Ready to give up and spill your secrets?" Mako said as he popped out of the steam cloud to help her up.

Korra, accepting Mako's hand, sprung up so that she was in his face "Not even close. I hope you're ready for the favor you have to do for me. This is the only round you're going to get from me. Enjoy it."

Mako and Korra once again found themselves circling each other when the second gong went off. This time, Korra did not send attack after attack like she did last time. She remembered one of the recordings saying that Mako had a cool, under-fire style when he bended. She wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice and tire herself out. This time she let Mako attack, and keep attacking. Korra noticed, however, that he wasn't constantly sending attacks as she had done the previous round. _This is a complete turn around from the last round_. Mako thought. _What are you thinking, Korra._ Mako asked himself as he sent two jabs of flame and an arc kick her way. Mako saw her spin out of the way in a contained space. She was walking in circles, easily avoiding his attacks. She was so graceful in his eyes. Korra finally returned an attack with a direct frontal stream of water towards his face.

Distracted by Korra's sudden change in style, he failed to notice the second attack that came from below and hosed his head until he fell back out of the arena.

"Round two, Korra!" Mako heard Bolin announce as his back laid flat against the floor, his hair plastered to his face. He saw Korra's face come into view as she offered her hand.

"Focus, Mako. You're making this too easy." Korra teased as she helped him out.

_It would be so much easier to focus if you didn't look like that. Do all women spar with such little clothing and such great grace? _Mako whined to himself as the two got ready for the third and finals round.

"Get ready to lose, Cool Guy," Korra said with a wink.

The gong rung and the two benders found themselves attacking immediately, sick of beating around the bush.

* * *

Note: Coffee-grinder is a breakdance move. I didn't know how to describe it correctly, hehe. Look it up if you're interested.

* * *

There's the 10th chapter, yayyyyyyy :D

and now i'm out of ideas. I'm stuck in zutara fanfic mode. but makorra has be all anxious with the season coming out this fall. I'M SO EXCITEDDDDDDDDDDDDD I CAN'T WAIT FOR BOOK 2. Please read and review! As always, there's more fanfics available at ssmakorraDOTtumblrDOTcom


End file.
